Open Mic Night
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: It's Open Mic at the Fairy Tail Guild! Natsu and Lucy are going to sing for the one they love! Each Other!


**Hello everyone! First off I'd like to apologise for deleting my last story. It just wasn't working. Anyway, I've decided to try writing a different story on one of my favourite anime shows.**

 **I won't be adding the songs in this as I have no clue on how to write a love song and because I don't know any love songs, sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoy it. This is only a one shot so if you want it continued tell me in the review or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the city of Magnolia. The people were busy buying and selling goods, the sun was shining, no cloud in the sky, could it be anymore perfect?

 _KABOOM!_

Oh. Right. The Fairy Tail Guild is up to its usual early morning destruction with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster again. Why can't those two just get along!?

Lucy was sitting at the bar on her usual stool drinking a strawberry milkshake, courtesy of Mirajane.

"Why can't those two morons just get along?" Lucy whined. Wait! Did she just read my mind!? Anyway, Mira just looked at Natsu then glanced at Lucy, a sneaky, teasing smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh Lucy. You never know they might be fighting to see who loves you more! But in my opinion you deserve to be with Natsu" Mirajane teased Lucy. Lucy looked at Mira as if she just grew an extra head. "I highly doubt that Mira. Besides it's not like Natsu likes me like that anyway." She declared boldly.

"Anyway Lucy, are you excited about Open Mic Night here at the Guild?" Mira questioned. "I know Natsu's going to sing, so why don't you? You sing a song declaring your love for him!" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy spat out the last of her drink all over Mira's face. "W-w-what!? How can you suggest such a thing Mira!?"Lucy stuttered. ' _It's not like he'll know it'll be for him anyway. He'll probably dedicate his song to Lisanna._ ' Lucy thought dejectedly.

"Hey Luce! What's happening? Hey have you decided to sing in Open Mic tonight? Cause I am! And I'm singing it to declare my love for my lifetime mate!" Natsu declared loudly, making the whole Guild erupt in cheers and applause.

Macao said "It's about time kid!"

Wendy said "OH! I wonder who it is!" while Carla told her "Mind your business young lady!"

Gajeel said "So you've decided to tell her flame brain? Good luck with that."

Lucy, feeling disappointed and suddenly saddened, got up off her stool, smile lightly to Natsu and said "I'm going home to get ready, and don't worry. I'll be singing too. Telling a certain person I love them." And with that she walked out the Guild. But what she didn't see was the hurt look Natsu was giving her.

It was now five hours later and Lucy was getting ready for the Open Mic Night. She currently had on a salmon pink dress with no back, the collar wrapped around her neck to keep it up, she was wearing a pair of black stilettos with diamond studs embedded in them and her hair was let down in curls thanks to Cancer.

Looking over herself in the bathroom mirror, Lucy thought she looked sexy as fuck! She knew she was going to turn a few, no, all the heads in the Guild, including the women! She was going to be the bell of the ball!

 _Tink!_

 _Tink!_

That's odd. Why are stones being thrown at her window? Lucy walked over to her window and opened it, and low and behold! There was Natsu, in a freshly pressed black suit with white under shirt and a red tie, his white scarf nowhere to be seen. He probably left it at home.

"Hey Luce! Thought I'd come by and pick you up!" he was so sweet offering to walk her to the Guild. Lucy smiled warmly at him and said "I'll be right down Natsu! Just got to get my jacket." And soon they were off to the Guild.

The walk over there wasn't filled with silence, oh no. They talked the whole time, talking about past missions and whatever.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Guild and the party was in full swing. Before they entered, Lucy took Natsu to the side of the Guild and asked him a question. "Hey Natsu? Can you tell me what being a 'Mate' is for a Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu was surprised at this. He thought Lucy knew what being a 'mate' was. Seeing as she looked genuinely interested he answered her "Well Lucy, being my mate means that I cannot have another lover in my entire life. I can date other girls but when I find my lifetime mate it means no other girl will turn my head. It's like with dragons, two dragons sometimes fight each other over the same mate. And when they mate the female is marked to show she is mated and is not available for other men. It's for life, basically it's like marriage but without the whole ceremony thing."

Lucy was amazed Natsu knew all this, she thought he was just a dense moron and an idiot who knew nothing about love or relationships.

"Well if that's all you needed to know Luce, let's get inside." Natsu stuck his arm out for Lucy to take, she smiled warmly at him, knowing that this is the reason she fell in love with him, his kindness, his sense of protection, his strength, loyalty to his friends and many more reasons she fell in love with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

The night went off without a hitch, when they entered the Guild Natsu immediately went to sign his name to sing a song. This made Lucy upset again, she knew she had no chance with him so she decided to tell him that she understands he doesn't love her like that and wish him the best.

"Okay everyone! Let's give a big round of applause for our next singer Natsu!" Mirajane called into the mic.

Natsu came on stage and said "Okay everyone! This song is for the girl who captured my heart. You know who she is as she has blond hair." and sang his song. It was a song of love and forever being by his true loves side, he sang his heart out, making sure to express his feeling to the girl he loves.

After his song he jumped off the stage and started to head to Lucy to tell her it was for her, but he never got there as he was intervened by no-one other than Lisanna. She looked at him with pink cheeks and said "Hey Natsu. I really loved your song. Can just ask, was it for me?"

Lucy heard this and turned away. But before she could leave Mirajane suddenly said "And now let's give up for Lucy! Come on stage Lucy and sing your song."

Lucy was dumbfounded she forgot she was next to sing. She sighed and went up on stage, completely ignoring Natsu and Lisanna as went by them, Natsu trying to say something but Lisanna trying to stop him talking by dragging him away.

When Lucy got on stage, she said to the Guild "Hello everyone. My song is also dedicated to the love of my life, I hope he listens well and understands that I love him with all my heart"

And so she sang. And sang, and sang. Halfway through she let the tears she'd been holding all day fall. She was trying to tell Natsu that even if he didn't love her like she loves him, then she'll be happy for him and stay his friend. As she ended the song the whole guild erupted in cheers, all were crying because of how beautiful she sang, even the mighty Erza Scarlet was crying tears of joy.

Lucy jumped of the stage and looked around, she spotted Natsu near the bar with Lisanna, and he was trying to get away from her while she was trying to kiss him. _This is odd_ Lucy thought, why was Natsu refusing to kiss Lisanna if his song was for her? Unless...

Realisation struck Lucy! He wasn't singing for Lisanna! No! He was singing for her! How could she be so stupid!?

Natsu finally got away from Lisanna and said something to her which made start to cry. Lucy felt guilty. She knows Lisanna loves Natsu but he doesn't love her the same way. He loves Lucy.

So Natsu walked away from Lisanna, leaving her to cry at the bar with Mira to comfort her.

As soon as he spotted Lucy he smiled his infamous smile and walked over to her. Lucy decided to meet him halfway.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a warm and loving look, Lucy did the same. "So how did you like my song Luce? Sorry about the misunderstanding, you know what Lisanna is like"

"Yeah I do. I loved your song Natsu, it made me feel really special. Did you like mine?" Natsu looked at Lucy with a loving smile, "I loved it Lucy. Reminded me of why I fell for you when we first met."

And so they drew closer together, and closer, and closer!

"You loooooove each other!" Of course Happy just had to interrupt this beautiful moment.

"Stupid cat! You just ruined my chance at my first kiss! Come here fur ball!" Lucy yelled

Natsu just chuckled, and then he grabbed Lucy by the waist and pulled her closer. He looked in her eyes and told her "if you want to kiss me so bad Luce, all you had to do was ask." And with that he sealed their lips together in a loving kiss.

 _Five years later!_

Lucy and Natsu are now married in both the dragon sense and the human sense. Apart from that there is one... _massive_ difference to the couple, Lucy was now nine months pregnant with her and Natsu's child. She was expecting any day now, but Natsu wasn't home, he was currently on a mission and wouldn't be back till later today.

Lucy sighed as she sat down in her home of four and a half years. You see, after Lucy and Natsu started dating Lucy decided to move in with him and happy, so now here she was in her new home, expecting her first child and waiting for her husband to...

"Honey I'm home!" Speak of the fire dragon, Natsu's home! Now Lucy would usually get up and welcome him home, but you she was currently _pregnant_ with his child.

As soon as Natsu got into the living room he sat by Lucy on the couch, which was a bad idea as her water decided to break as soon as he hit the cushion.

Lucy was rushed to hospital and the whole Fairy Tail Guild was waiting for Lucy to have her child. Natsu was pacing back and forth in front of the doors, leaving a scorching trail in the floor he's so nervous.

"Natsu! Will you calm down! I'm sure your wife will be fine. She is a member of Fairy Tail after all." Master Makarov said to the nervous Dragon Slayer.

"I can't help it gramps! What if I'm a terrible father? What if the child doesn't like me!? What will I do then!?"

Just as Makarov was about to tell him that won't happen, the doors opened and out came the doctor. "Wow! I was not expecting the whole Guild to show up, now Lucy is fine and so is the baby, it's a beautiful baby girl and she weighs a healthy six lbs twelve ounces. Mr. Dragneel if you'd like to see your wife and child you may, everyone else needs to wait as only family can come in right now"

Natsu walked in after everyone awed at being refused entry. He say Lucy sat up in her bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms, she had a serene smile on her face and was crying, obviously happy that she's now a mother.

Natsu walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hey Luce. Is this her? Our beautiful daughter?" Lucy nodded too tired to say anything.

Natsu gazed fondly at his daughter "She's beautiful Lucy. What are we going to call her?"

Lucy looked at Natsu then thought hard _What are we going to call her? Hmm...I know!_ " How about Nashi, Natsu? Nashi Layla Dragneel"

Natsu looked at his wife, thought hard and then said "I love it Luce! Nashi Layla Dragneel it is"

 _10 years later_

Lucy and Natsu have been married for fourteen and a half years now. In that time they have had a beautiful daughter they called Nashi, who had chocolate brown eyes and pink hair (wonder who she got that from(!)) and Lucy finally finished her novel and became a best seller. Natsu is now Guild Master of Fairy Tail and, surprisingly, is doing his job like he should be.

Ten year old Nashi walked into the kitchen in her home and looked at her mother making breakfast.

"Morning mom!"

"Oh! Good morning honey. Sleep well?"

"Yeah! I dreamt I was a massive fire dragon saving handsome princes from terrible evil!"

Lucy laughed at her daughters dream "Well, you certainly are our child. You're just like me with my imagination, but you got the whole dragon part off your father"

Natsu walked into the kitchen. "Good morning! How are my lovely ladies today?"

"Morning daddy!"

"Morning honey. How would you like your bacon today? Crispy? Juicy? Or on fire?"

Natsu thought hard "How about I make breakfast today? You're always cooking breakfast so I think you should have a couple days off from it"

"Awe. Thank you Natsu!" and thus Lucy threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips .

Nashi covered her eyes and blushed "Ewwww! Mom! Dad! Can you please not do that in front of me?"

"Sorry Nashi" Lucy said, smiling at her daughter. Natsu got a mischievous look on his face "Well, I'm not!"

Lucy blushed and playfully smacked Natsu's arm. "Natsu. Behave."

Natsu just chuckled.

After breakfast Natsu told Nashi to get ready for school. Nashi wasn't going to a normal school. Oh no! she was getting magic training lessons from her parents while they are at Fairy Tail. Nashi turned out to be able to use Fire Dragon Slaying magic and Celestial Spirit magic. They decided to teach her both as they can come in very handy when she's in trouble with bad guys when she's older.

Five minutes later Nashi came into the living room fully dressed in her training clothes and a back-pack on her back

"Come on mom! Come on dad! Let's go training!" Nashi is always excited to train. Who wouldn't be when your being taught by the most powerful Dragon Slayer and most famous Celestial wizard in the world?

"Okay Nashi. Just wait by the door and we'll be with you in a second" Lucy told her child.

"Okay!"

"Natsu. There is something I need to tell you" Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly.

"What is it Luce?" the concern showing in his eyes and on his face

Lucy smiled at him. "It's nothing bad Natsu! It's good news!"

Natsu waited in anticipation. "What is it?"

Lucy took a deep breath. Held it a few seconds, then released. "Natsu. We might need to get a bigger house"

"Why? What's wrong with the one we have?"

"Nothing's wrong! It's just that we need to extra room for a new certain someone who'll be arriving in about nine months"

Natsu finally caught on to what Lucy was saying "Wait! Do you mean...?"

"Yes Natsu. I'm pregnant! We're going to have another child!"

Natsu picked up Lucy, gently, bridal style and twirled around the living room. "Yahoo! I'm going to be a parent! Again!"

"Natsu! You can put me down now! I'm excited too!"

Natsu put her down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Lucy. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Well, judging by how I'm pregnant again. I'd say you already showed me how much"

And so they went to Fairy Tail. Nine months later they have a beautiful son they called Ben who learned Fire Dragon Slaying magic with his big sister.

And they all lived happily, ever, after! The End!

 **Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed that! Remember to review and fav! This might not be the only Fairy Tail fanfic I might do. I got another idea for one. And one for One Piece! Tell me in the review or PM me if you'd like to have made reality!**

 **See you next time my friends!**

 **Ben out!**


End file.
